


I love you, you idiot

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Ian Gallagher, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Promtp: Mickey accidentally lets it slip that he's in love with Ian and has been for a long time and not realizing he just said it until he was done, because Ian asked him why he's been so open and cute with their relationship lately. Or something along those lines:))))))))</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Promt: a really long cute mickey and ian fic with smut and kissing and hickeys. Maybe the gallaghers of milkovichs noticing them and cuteness everywhere:)</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Hi, I have A prompt for you. Mickey calling Ian Baby, Infront of the Gallaghers and nobody makes A big deal about it and then Lip bes an asshole and Mickey gets insecure and cute? If that makes since? LOVE YOUR WRITING!!!</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt: ian and Mickey spending a lazy day in bed: Waking up in the morning and being lazy, cuddling and talking and sleeping and having lazy sex and watching movies and talking about which actor they’d bang and groaning when they have to get up for basic human needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaai guys, so I'm sick (again) fuckmylife, and I wrote this in bed instead of writing the 2 papers I have due haha. I decided to combine 4 prompts cause they're all pretty similar and I thought they could work well together. Also, it gets them done faster cause I feel bad for making y'all wait so long. Sorry it's not super long considering I put 4 prompts in 1 but I have a pounding headache, plus I think I covered everything and it's cute :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!! <3

Ian nuzzled closer to Mickey trying to cling to sleep. Mickey let out a content sigh and pushed back into Ian a little.

 

“Mmm, mornin’,” Ian mumbled/moaned into Mickey’s neck. He tightened his grip around Mickey’s waist and pulled him closer. The pair had spent the night at the Gallagher house, and now occupied Lip’s old bedroom. They spent the night cause it was too cold out for them to walk back to the Milkovich house. Plus they knew that the next day the house would be completely empty so they wanted to take advantage. 

 

“You gonna get on me or you gonna keep poking me with that thing?” Mickey said looking over his shoulder at Ian with a smirk.

 

Ian smirked back and let go of Mickey so he could lay on his back under Ian. Ian got straight to work, he plunged his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and kissed him hard and full of love and lust. He ran his hands down Mickey’s naked body and started to stroke Mickey’s dick until he was fully erect. 

 

Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth. Mickey did the same to Ian as Ian did to him. 

 

Once they were fully hard and rubbing against each other to get any kind of friction Ian reached into the drawer and pulled out the lube. He slicked up his fingers and pushed one into Mickey’s waiting hole. 

 

Mickey moaned at the contact and pushed back against Ian’s finger when he started to fuck him open with it. 

 

“Get in me,” Mickey moaned out after Ian fucked him open with a few fingers.

 

Ian smirked at his boyfriend’s impatience but did as was told. He stroked some lube onto his dick before thrusting into Mickey. He started to fuck hard, just like they liked it. 

 

Ian pounded into Mickey and Mickey was sucking a dark red mark onto Ian’s neck. 

 

Once Ian hit Mickey’s prostate all it took was a few hits and Mickey was spilling onto their chests. A few more thrusts later and Ian came hard into his boyfriend before collapsing onto him.

 

They caught their breaths and Mickey said, “Shower?” 

 

Ian groaned and said, “Later? I wanna lay here longer.”

 

Mickey reached off the bed for a discarded t-shirt and used it to wipe themselves clean before tossing it back on the floor. Ian smiled and cuddled up to Mickey.

 

They lay there snuggling in silence for a little while, Ian with his head on Mickey’s chest and Mickey’s arm around the redhead while rubbing soothing circles onto Ian’s back. Soon enough Ian broke the silence with a story from his new job and they started talking about everything and nothing.

 

Ian was about to get up when Mickey stopped him, “Where you goin’?”

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Bathroom.”

 

Mickey groaned, and might have actually pouted. “C’mon, let’s take that shower now,” Ian said with a sly grin.

 

Mickey grinned at him and waggling his eyebrows. He jumped off the bed and chased Ian into the bathroom as the pair laughed. They went for round two in the shower. 

 

 

After their shower they put on some sweatpants and t-shirts since it was pretty chilly in the house and it was winter again. It’s been almost a year since Mickey found Ian at the club all coked up. Mickey was really proud of him now. He got the help he needed when Mickey asked him to, he takes the medication needed everyday like clockwork without having to be told anymore, and he even got his high school diploma and got a new part-time job. 

 

They made themselves a bowl of cereal each since they couldn’t be fucked to make actual food, and went to the sofa and snuggled up together under the blanket and put on some bootlegged film Lip brought home. 

 

Mickey was laying on Ian under the blanket on the sofa in between his legs. Ian had his legs intertwined around Mickey and was running his hand up and down Mickey’s back.

 

“Zac Efron is damn fine,” Ian said halfway through the movie.

 

“He’s a fucking pretty boy,” Mickey said against Ian’s chest.

 

“You wouldn’t bang him?” Ian asked.

 

“Nah, he’s good looking and has a great body and all but just not into him,” Mickey said.

 

“So what is your type than?” Ian asked his lips against Mickey’s head.

 

“You,” Mickey said before placing a kiss to Ian’s chest.

 

Ian grinned and held back the ‘awwww’ he so badly wanted to say, and instead said, “You’re mine too.”

 

“Better fuckin’ be,” Mickey said nuzzling closer to Ian.

 

 

They fell asleep to the movie all curled up together and woke up to the blank TV screen. It was a little past noon and again groaned about getting up because they were so comfortable and warm on the sofa but Mickey had to pee and Ian was hungry.

 

Ian made them some sandwiches and they were soon back to their positions on the sofa. 

 

Mickey straddled Ian’s hips and started kissing him. Ian, not expecting this, was shocked for a moment then gripped onto Mickey’s hips, holding him down, and started kissing him back. Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth when Ian started moving his hips up into Mickey’s ass. Mickey ground down onto Ian and the two of them dry humped like a couple of horny teenagers that they were. 

 

Mickey kissed down Ian’s jaw and started sucking on his neck. He left a big red hickey on the other side of his neck so that now Ian had two hickeys on both sides of his neck. 

 

Mickey smirked at his handiwork and Ian said to him, “Take your clothes off.”

 

Mickey did as he was told and started to strip his shirt off as Ian did the same. Ian flipped them over so that Mickey was laying on the sofa with him hovering over him. Ian removed Mickey’s pants and then discarded his own. He swallowed Mickey whole and started bobbing up and down. 

 

Mickey groaned out and wound his fingers in Ian’s red hair. Green eyes looked up and locked with piercing blue eyes. Ian moaned around Mickey’s dick making him moan out louder and grip tighter onto Ian’s hair.

 

Ian left a trail of wet kisses up Mickey’s body before sucking on his neck. He marked Mickey up before doing the trail of kisses back down his body. He plunged his tongue into Mickey’s hole before inserting a couple fingers. Mickey was still nice and loose from that morning so Ian removed himself and slid into him.

 

Mickey pulled Ian closer so that he was laying on top of him and fucked him slowly and lazily. Mickey caressed Ian’s face before kissing him on the lips. Ian smiled down at Mickey, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to finally be able to be like this with the man he’s been in love with since he was 15. They came together.

 

Ian reached over for a napkin and cleaned themselves off before laying back down on Mickey. They continued to kiss lazily but full of heart. 

 

 

Mickey woke up a little while later and they were still butt naked and on the sofa together.

 

“Ian, you’re squishing me,” Mickey said to Ian who was still on top of him.

 

Ian blinked his eyes open and looked at Mickey, “Sorry,” he croaked out. 

 

Mickey smiled at his dumb, adorable boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. Ian kissed him back and said against his lips, “I thought I was squishing you.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey said against his lips and Ian laughed. 

 

They continued to kiss and were broken out of their bubble by a “Oh come the fuck on.” 

 

They broke apart and looked up and saw Lip holding Liam, Carl, and Debbie coming inside the house. 

 

“Gross, did you guys bang on the couch?” Carl asked from behind the sofa noticing the lack of clothing on their pale bodies.

 

Mickey winked at them and Ian and Debbie started to laugh. Carl went to the kitchen and dropped his shit down and Debbie ran up to her room. 

 

“Mickey!” Liam yelled from where he stayed in Lip’s arms.

 

“Hey buddy,” Mickey said reaching out for him.

 

“Nuhunh, no way man. Put some clothes on first,” Lip said holding Liam back.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but sat up. Ian already had his pants back on and was pulling his shirt on, he tossed Mickey his clothes and he got dressed. Lip then gave his brother over and Ian and Mickey played with him for a bit. 

 

Lip came back into the living room and sat in the recliner with a beer and handed a beer to Mickey too. The two of them became closer in the few months leading up to this day. They had to get over their differences to look out for Ian in his darkest hour. Also, it did help when you fired bullets at a whole foods store together. 

 

“Nice guys,” Lip said pointing to his own neck indicating their new hickeys, one on Mickey and two on Ian.

 

Mickey flipped him off. 

 

Carl came back to the living room and sat on the floor with Liam now, then soon enough Debbie came back down dressed in more comfortable clothing and sat next to Ian on the sofa.

 

Ian got up after a little while and Mickey said, “Where you going?”

 

“Get socks, my feet are cold now,” Ian said from behind the sofa. He was behind Mickey.

 

Mickey looked up at Ian who towered down over the sofa to him and said, “Get me some too, baby.”

 

Ian grinned at him and said, “Sure,” before pecking him on the lips.

 

“Baby?” Lip said before Ian went up the stairs.

 

Ian turned back around at his brother and said, “Fuck off, Lip.” 

 

“What?! I think it’s cute,” Lip said.

 

Mickey blushed and tried to avoid all the eyes now on him but that wasn’t really going well. Mickey didn’t really intend to call Ian ‘baby’ but it slipped out. Truth was he always felt like calling him that but always refrained from doing so and instead came up with random nicknames. 

 

“Stop being an ass,” Ian said.

 

“How am I being an ass? I’m just pointing out that Mickey called you ‘baby’ and not ‘asshole’ or ‘fucktard’ like he usually does in public places,” Lip said.

 

“Those aren’t meant to be mean… I call Mandy douchebag and she’s my sister,” Mickey spoke up. He didn’t want anyone to think that those ‘mean’ words he calls Ian were actually abuse or something. 

 

“Mhm,” Lip said, then continued with a smirk, “Just wondering since when you get so open, and cute, and domestic with Ian, huh Mick?” 

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, Lip,” Ian said before going upstairs finally to get them some socks.

 

“Why you gotta bust my balls man?” Mickey said to him when Ian left.

 

“Cause I can,” Lip said with a smirk before taking a sip of his beer. He laughed when Mickey flipped him off again.

 

 

 

After dinner Ian and Mickey walked home in the snow close together. They got home and played house for a bit, watching Yevgeny until he fell asleep and then brought him to Svetlana’s new room aka Terry’s old bedroom.

 

Once they were in their room Mickey sat on the bed but Ian stood by the door.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Mickey asked.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I’m good. Was just thinking about what Lip said before,” Ian said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “What part?”

 

“The part about you being so open, and cute, and domestic with me,” Ian mumbled but Mickey heard it.

 

“What are you trying to get at?” Mickey asked getting up to stand in front of Ian.

 

“I have noticed that you have been more open with our relationship, not only with me but in front of your family and mine, and even in some certain public areas. I didn’t wanna say anything because well I didn’t know if you would get mad or stop doing all that, but then Lip brought it up, and I figured I’d find out why,” Ian said.

 

“Why what?” Mickey asked.

 

“Why have you gotten so open with us?” Ian asked.

 

“Because I love you,” Mickey said. He let it out. He just let that completely slip out without even thinking about what he wanted to say. He knew he was in love with Ian but that sure as fuck wasn’t how he wanted to first say it.

 

“You- you what?” Ian asked in shock.

 

Mickey groaned and decided he might as well just lay it all out there now, “I love you, you idiot. I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I’m not even sure when it happened cause I was so in denial about myself, about you, about us, for so long. But I do, I love you so fucking much, Ian.”

 

Ian grinned at Mickey and said, “You love me?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed, “Christ, you’re such a dork.”

 

“A dork you’re in love with,” Ian said closing the distance between them and kissing him on the lips before he could say anything.

 

Mickey leaned up into the embrace and wound his arms around Ian’s neck, pulling him closer. 

 

Ian pulled back slightly, not enough to break them apart but enough so that he could look down into Mickey’s eyes and say, “I love you too, so fucking much, Mickey. I have been since I was 15. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Mickey smiled shyly and his tall, dorky boyfriend. Not knowing what to say Mickey decided to just kiss Ian. 

 

They had forever for words. Right now, Mickey wanted to prove to Ian over and over again how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
